In order to deliver heavy ammunition to the target, the machine gun, such as an automatic grenade launcher, (AGL), is inclined in an angle steeper than the straight line connecting between the sight and the target. The straight line connecting between the gunner using the gun-sight and the target is the line of sight to the target. For a given amount of thrust power, the heavier the ammunition is, the higher the gun has to be raised in order to deliver the ammunition to the target. If the gun-sight is set parallel to the gun, the high elevation may be distracting to the gunner in that the he may lose eye contact with the target or may even end up looking in the empty sky. This is described in FIGS. 1A-C to which reference is now made. In the configuration of FIG. 1A, a gun is composed of a body 16 and a barrel 18. The gun can be rotated vertically around a horizontal axis of the mount 20, in the direction indicated by arrow 22. In this configuration, sight 24 is looking in a parallel direction to the gun-barrel 18. In the configuration of FIG. 1B, the barrel 18 and sight 24 are aligned in parallel, pointing at a target, not shown. A straight dashed line 30 represents the line of sight connecting sight, and the gunner, with the target. This line of sight forms an angle a with a horizontal reference line 32, which in this configuration coincides with the horizontal plane of the mount 20 of the gun. In the configuration of FIG. 1C, the gun has rotated upwards to angle β with respect to line 30. The new angle of inclination is the calculated angle which is required to get the ammunition to the target, by evoking the appropriate trajectory for the ammunition. In this configuration, sight 24 is pointing at the same angle above the horizon as the gun. The angle of the gun relative to the horizon is the angle of super-elevation, and is a function of the distance and position of the target and the ammunition type. The super elevation reflects on the ability of the gunner to manage target follow-up as explained above.